


4:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A preacher won't defeat a spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Reverend Amos Howell before the latter used a tentacle from his mouth to contact him.





	4:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A preacher won't defeat a spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Reverend Amos Howell before the latter used a tentacle from his mouth to contact him and knock his enemy unconscious.

THE END


End file.
